Before the Beach
by Luv4Uncas
Summary: It was morning when she emerged from the bedroom; her hair a beautiful mess framing her heart shaped face. She knew her little family would wake soon expecting breakfast and she wasn't going to disappoint. It was going to be a special day. Fuugen.


**Before the Beach **(one-shot)

Series: Samurai Champloo

Pairing: FuuXMugen

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was morning when she emerged from the bedroom; her hair a beautiful mess framing her heart shaped face. She knew her little family would wake soon expecting breakfast and she wasn't going to disappoint. It was going to be a special day. The weather was beautiful the day before, which spurred her pirate husband into deciding that the next day they would spend the afternoon at the beach, something that they had not done in a while due to the previous chilly season.

She got to work making a wonderful breakfast, knowing that she and her husband were going to need plenty of nutrients if they were going to keep up with their two young children. She went into the children's rooms once she noticed that breakfast was almost done.

Her four year old son was sitting up in his futon rubbing his eyes, he looked up when his mother mentioned he needed to wash up for breakfast; nodding his head she then proceeded to the next room, that of her two year old daughter.

Inside she noticed the little girl was still in bed, but she was very much awake, lying on her side holding her dolly to her face. The two year old had not yet noticed her mother was standing in the doorway and proceeded to tell her toy doll all her secrets. Careful not to interrupt, Fuu remained hidden by the side of the doorway, listening in on the secret conversation between child and doll.

Clutching her doll and confiding in the toy was something the little girl often did. Fuu strained herself to hear the conversation.

"Dolly….today, me and big brother, mamma and papa are going to the beach and its going to be so much fun…but sshhh…you can't tell anyone. Not even Uncle Jin or Auntie Shino, only us four can go…mamma said that you can't come because you might get dirty, but I'll tell you about it when I get back! Papa said that he's going to find pretty shells for me!"

Fuu couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth and quickly reprimanded herself for it. She was once a small child herself, and she knew that if she would have noticed her own mother listening in on her conversation, she would have been upset. So she carefully entered the room pretending that she was just barely arriving and opened the door wide open. Her two year old looked at her with wide eyes that were replaced with a smile, which would warm the heart of even the hardest of criminals.

"Mama!" Fuu smiled at her child.

"Good morning baby. Did you sleep well?"

"Yep, I did! When are we leaving?"

"After breakfasts were going into town to get some things and then we'll go."

Her daughter clapped her hands in approval. Walking up to her daughter, automatically the small child turned her body around, so as to let her mother brush her hair, it always soothed her. As she began brushing her hair, her daughter began humming. When Fuu was done she put a pink ribbon in her hair and told the little girl to tidy up her room.

Fuu went into her own bedroom and noticed that her husband wasn't in the room, 'Probably followed the scent of breakfast.'

Entering the kitchen once again she noticed her son was already sitting at the table, as was her husband with his arms folded looking out the window. She heard a little voice behind her and turned to see her daughter standing behind her.

"All done mama!"

Fuu motioned for her daughter to take her seat next to her brother, who was watching his sister come to the table with a rather annoyed look on his face.

"Do you have to be so loud in the morning?" To which she replied by sticking her tongue out at him.

By then Fuu's hair was once again a mess around her face from all the running around she was doing. She carefully pulled the sticks from her hair letting the silky locks fall around her shoulders and proceeded to once again pull it back up, when she noticed out of the side of her eye her husband watching her.

She looked at him with her hands still trying to pull her hair back up and blushed, looking away she finished with her hair, Mugen never once took his eyes off of the beautiful creature that was Fuu, until she disappeared into the cupboard to get their bowls. Uncrossing his arms he watched his two children silently bicker.

Fuu came back with the bowls and placed them next to the cooked breakfast. Making her way to the little kitchen table she proceeded to give each of her children their morning kiss. Gently tilting her daughter's head to the side she kissed her cheek and then tenderly pulled her sons head up to kiss him on the forehead. Walking up to Mugen they both looked at each other with calm looks on their faces. She mouthed good morning to him to which he murmured, "mornin' babe."

Swiftly so their children wouldn't notice she caressed his cheek with her finger tips to which he sighed softly and then she reached her hand in his shirt to enticingly scratch his chest; he effectively flexed his chest at the sensation. She did not miss the chuckle that escaped him when he realized what she was implying.

"Oi brats."

Both children looked up at their father with big doe eyes, something that they inherited from their mother.

"Go out and wash up."

"Kay!" The little girl quickly got up to do as told.

His son looked at him confused. "But you saw me wash up earlier."

His father gave him a look and the boy quickly jumped up. "Okay, okay! I'm goin' jeez!"

Fuu had her back to him putting food in the bowls, when he got up and walked up behind her. With a knowing smile she felt him wrap both arms around her waist and heard him inhale her scent. He often buried his nose in her hair and breathed her in. He then began to kiss her neck softly, and she leaned her back against his chest.

"No kiss for me this morning." She smiled and replied, "Oh that's right I forgot about you." Turning her around, he pulled the chopsticks from her hair running his fingers through it. Before she knew it his lips were on hers in a searing kiss. It was overwhelming and absolutely wonderful.

She tried to pull back when she heard the children's sandals clomping their way back up to the front steps, but Mugen had other things in mind. He picked her up bridal style and quickly carried her into their room. She pried his lips from her face long enough to say…

"But Mugen the kids…"

"They know how ta' feed themselves. Bowls are filled aren't they?"

Dazed, she merely nodded her head.

Sliding the door closed behind him with his foot, he yelled out to the children who were just entering the home asking one another where their parents had disappeared to.

"Start eatin', the sooner you finish the faster we can get goin'. Me n' yur mom got some things to do before we go!" Fuu' couldn't stop the blush that lit up her face when Mugen leered at her and wagged his eyebrows up and down.

Whispering to his wife he pulled her closer and said, "we'll have to be quiet babe, unless you want the two rugrats to walk in on us wondering what were doin'." For that he got his hair tugged on by a very embarrassed Fuu. He retaliated by laying her on the futon and removing her obi kissing her once again even more deeply then before, clutching her to him and she responded by holding him back just as closely losing herself in the beautiful act that was about to take place. The last thing that was heard of the couple before they made love was Mugen whispering, "Now let's see if we can give our kid that little sister she's always wanted."

**End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I never expected this one-shot to be so long but I couldn't help it! I love these two and the idea that they could one day have children. I decided to not name the children, that way you can decide for yourselves what their names should be.


End file.
